


Chocolate Fiend

by evaksskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shy Isak, Some Swearing, cuteness, implied sex, loving even, mentions masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksskam/pseuds/evaksskam
Summary: Isak has a secret obsession with chocolate. Even catches him in the act of eating it. Short fic, just for laughs.Read notes!





	Chocolate Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my second work for skam now :) thank you all for the supportive comments on my first work. This one is pretty short, I thought of it last night and wrote it pretty quickly just for laughs. Again, hope you like it, it's pretty different from the other one I posted.

_Chocolate Fiend_

Isak and Even have a good relationship. They'd been through a LOT of shit and decided that no secrets were to be kept between them so, why now?

Well...Isak has a problem.

It seems silly to him, but he's worried that Even will laugh at him for it. Before, Isak was never a big fan of chocolate. Note the emphasis on before. It was honestly an accident really. One fateful day, Isak had a bad day at school, everything that could possibly go wrong had gone badly and Even was working so the only thing he could think to turn to was chocolate. It was a random idea, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. Sometimes, chocolate gives the best answers and the best cheering up without even saying anything. Obviously, because chocolate can't fucking talk.

After this fateful day, Isak had slowly begun to garner a chocolate addiction, buying some a couple times a month, to a couple days a week, to nearly on a daily basis. It was a miracle Even hadn’t noticed his weird habit. Yes, he had his part time job, but Even is still extremely attentive to Isak and everything he does, because of their promise of no secrets.

The second Isak heard the door to their flat close, signaling that Even had gone to work, Isak leapt to retrieve his stash from under his bed. Some people had vodka, some people had weed, Isak’s vice? Chocolate.

Isak’s collection of chocolates was impressive. He had boxes upon boxes of all different types of chocolate. Retrieving a box of his favorite swiss chocolate, Isak carefully took the tray out of the box, his mouth watering as the scent of chocolate hit his nostrils. Something about that sweet, delicious, scent got him every time, making him instantly happier.

Selecting a piece of chocolate was another moment of joy. Isak liked to take a piece without looking at the description of what it was, though at this point he could tell what flavor it was just by looking at it. Which in retrospect, was kind of impressive, even if it was a strange thing to know. After thinking about it for a moment, Isak selected his favorite, chocolate with a caramel center. For him, eating chocolate is like what drugs feels like for other people. Biting into the chocolate, the gooey caramel spreads in his mouth, hitting his taste buds with an extremely satisfying sweetness. Before Isak can even realize what he’s doing, he demolishes the entire tray of chocolates.

After finishing the tray in a chocolate coma with his face covered in chocolate, he hears someone clear their throat and looks up to find Even leaning against the doorway, chuckling. “Fuck! This isn't what it looks like! How long have you been there?!” Isak yelps in surprise and embarrassment, wiping the chocolate from his mouth. “Isak, I knew you had a chocolate obsession but I didn't realize it had gotten this bad. I got here half way through your chocolate session but you didn't even hear me come in.” Even said while trying to keep a straight face, but ultimately failing.

“Ugh, seriously, you must think I'm a fucking loser.” Isak groaned.

“Honestly, it was cute as hell watching you enjoy that chocolate.”

Isak’s embarrassment rose, if that was even possible at this point. “This is so weird. Most people expect to walk in on their boyfriend jacking off, not having a fucking chocolate festival!”

Even, clearly further amused laughed loudly and raised his eyebrows, “Honey I really don't give a fuck about your chocolate addiction. It’s cute, but why haven't you ever eaten it with me? I like chocolate too, you know.”

“Well..I thought you’d think it was weird. I mean it’s just chocolate after all.” Isak replied, blinking at Even, feeling his cheeks flush.

“I don't think anything you do is weird. I love everything about you and I want to do anything and everything with you. No more secrets, chocolate related or not.” 

Now Even was the one who was being uncharacteristically shy.

Isak looks up at the man he loves and realizes that he didn't need to hide anything from him , even his strange obsession with chocolate. A warm feeling had come to his chest, feeling his adoration for Even. 

Getting up, Isak went up to Even and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, leaning his head on his shoulder. If it hadn't been so quiet in their flat, he wouldn't have been able to hear Even whisper, “I love you.” Without skipping a beat, Isak immediately says, “I love you too, forever.”

Even reaches to place a warm kiss on Isak’s lips, his tongue sliding against his lips, begging for him to let him in. Isak obliges, and Even kisses him again. Even leans back and laughs. “What now? We were having a cute moment!” Isak whined.

“It’s nothing, you just taste like chocolate is all.” Even manages to say between laughs.

“Oh, fuck you Even.” Isak said, faking anger.

“I wish you would, your mouth is delicious. Not that it isn't without the addition of chocolate.” Even replied, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Come here then.” Isak smirked, pulling Even onto the bed, the door closing behind them, the tray of chocolates forgotten somewhere on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly fic. I had fun writing it! As I said, let me know what you think!


End file.
